Apex
History Apex: 1983 - Present This guy has the distinction of being the son of infamous alien bounty hunter Lobo. He’s actually sort of a clone as Czarnians can reproduce through a sort of bio-fission. As explained to me by M'gann M'orzz (herself hearing the story second hand), Czarnians are “fertile” every few decades or so. When this happens, an impulsive instinct forces them to seek out a mate. If the mate is genetically compatible, a genetic sample will be acquired and/deposited during the act which will influence the Czarnian’s offspring; but in the case of Apex, Lobo mated with an incompatible mate and thus once the mating was finished, Apex was created with Lobo as both mother and father. Apex incubated inside Lobo for a short period of time before he sprung out of Lobo’s gut in a bloody rain of gore, already the size of a large child. In the time it would take Lobo to recover from this grisly birth, Apex had wandered away from his parent and was abducted by a band of space pirates who kept the young Czarnian around as a novelty and cabin boy. Apex grew to full-size within a few years and as he did, he instinctively learned some of his parent’s skills, which he used to supplement the training he received from the pirates. Once he was fully grown, Apex realized that he was not being treated fairly by the pirates and so he asked to leave. Apex was unceremoniously shown to the airlock and ejected. However, Apex survived that and for years, he drifted in space. To pass the time and retain his sanity, Apex imagined how he would escape this fate one day, track down the pirates one by one and give them personal lessons of Czarnians’ ability to survive vacuums. Though Czarnians cannot die through hunger and thirst, being deprived of food and water tends to make them rather angry and so after two decades of drifting, Apex was one hangry mofo… and it must have been some serious hunger pains as it drew the attention of a rare Red Lantern ring. With the ring on hand, Apex flew to the nearest planet, where he ate a sandwich and the exacted his overdue revenge. After that, Apex became a member of Atrocitus’ Red Guard.Oracle Files: Apex UPDATE Apex was Canonized by the Anti-Monitor and is no more. Threat Assessment Powers * Artifact: Apex has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in him that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Czarnian Physiology: A particularly resilient species whose bodies function more like a cooperative colony of cells rather than an individual body, allowing them to survive almost any hardship. ** Superhuman Strength: Apex has shown strength sufficient enough to knock down a Kryptonian or Amazon with his blows without too much apparent effort, but then at other times is barely able to pick up cars. It is possible that his strength varies according to some poorly understood biological cycle? Anyway, for now let's say his strength varies between Class I and Class VIII. ** Superhuman Stamina: He possesses inexhaustible stamina and cannot tire, only sleeping out of boredom. With his poor attention span, this means he naps quite often and thus avoids accumulating mental fatigue or suffering the effects of sleep deprivation. ** Self-Sustenance: Apex does not need any food, water, air, or sleep and he can survive in the vacuum of space without any harm... but he hates doing this. Going without these essentials of survival cause severe psychological strain on Czarnians. ** Regeneration: If Apex does sustain an injury, his accelerated healing factor enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue almost instantly, though with considerable pain. He can even regenerate his head or vital organs. ** Psychic Link: Apex has a partial passive psychic instinct, connecting him to all of his progenitors. ** Longevity: As a Czarnian, Apex is likely to live for thousands of years. * Red Lantern Ring (Third-Degree Mastery): ** Rage Plasma: Anyone putting on a Red Lantern ring can vomit blood red plasma, which has been described as napalm and acid mixed together, it burns away at anything. Flames caused by this burning plasma will burn even in space. The effect it has on living beings, aside from immense pain, is to cause their blood to figuratively boil with rage and cloud their mind with anger. Only those with indomitable willpower (whether temporarily caused or a quality of their being) have been shown to resist this effect. This acidic plasma will burn through just about anything (has been shown to hurt Kryptonians and Apokalyptans) with time and plasma spit over another power ring will temporarily corrupt the power ring, depleting their internal energy at an accelerated rate and greatly interfering with the ring's other abilities. Lantern Batteries are able to dispel rage plasma. ** Energy Projection: The ring can be used to fire blasts of Rage energy. This power is unique as it takes the form of rage-energized plasma or blood, and not the usual energetic blast of Lantern light. The ring can project this blood as a blast that has the effect of a concussive blast with high destructive capability. The blast comes more powerful and precise with greater mastery levels. ** Force Field: The ring can create force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around the wearer. With the cosmic duties of the ring wielder, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force field around the wearer, protecting them from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force field, body temperature is maintained, and vitals are monitored to adjust environmental conditions accordingly to provide maximum comfort inside the protected field. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are also stabilized for the ring wielder. The force-field can be created instantaneously by the ring itself as a defense mechanism to protect its wearer. ** Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitation and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. ** Energy Constructs: At this level, the ring can form constructs of Rage energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's rage. A Red Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the appropriate amount of rage necessary to will it into existence and the willpower to appropriately shape it. The constructs are made out of red energy, which is a tangible form of pure rage, and they exist only as long as a Red Lantern is fueling it with their rage. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the rage of the Red Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflect the ring wearer's personality. ** Rage Armor: At this level, the ring wearer can create a solid construct that takes the form of armored plates that protect the wearer. This construct is permanent until dispelled by the ring or is forcibly removed from the body of the Red Lantern. The exact look of this armor varies depending on the personality of the wearer. ** Rage Absorption: Red Power Rings can absorb a subject's rage with touch, helping them to calm down while also fueling their power ring. At this level, the ability is still quite difficult to perform successfully. A misstep in this process can drain the ring of power and cause the target to become even more filled with rage than before. ** Red Rage Resilience: At this level, the Red Lantern learns to fuel their own life force with their rage, allowing them to continue fighting even past the point of death. It is this power that promotes the myth that Red Lanterns have no hearts as many have been known to live on despite having their hearts torn from their chest. If a Lantern enacts this power beyond the point of death, they will die the moment that their rage ceases to fuel this ability, unless other measures have been taken. Abilities * Aviation: Practically raised on a starship, before tossed into space, Apex is familiar with the systems and practice of maneuvering aerial and spacecraft. * Boundless Rage: One of two prerequisites for being a Red Lantern, Apex has an intense anger and rage that can never be truly quelled, only focused and channeled, and occasionally restrained. It is this quality that allows him to power his Lantern Ring. * Indomitable Will: The second prerequisite for being a Red Lantern, Apex has an intense willpower and though it can be affected by internal and external factors, causing it to wax and wane, his baseline is usually in the range where he is highly resistant or even immune to the effects of mind control or telepathic probes. * Multilingualism: Due to his psychic connection to his father (and the well of knowledge from all of Lobo's ancestors), Apex speaks and understands the basic linguistic patterns of some 17,000 languages. It would be a stretch to say he's fluent in more than a few. * Seduction: Apex has never met a sentient species he has not been willing to fornicate with and as a result, has become quite skilled in the art of seduction. * Weaponry: Though he prefers to emit blasts or constructs from his ring in combat, Apex has a good portion of his father's talent with all manner of firearms, blades, chains, and even fisticuffs. Weaknesses * Hope Influence: Constructs created by a Blue Lantern Ring will immediately dispel any hard-light creations formed by a Red Lantern ring if the wearers are of equal mastery. A Red Lantern must be two levels of mastery over a Blue Lantern in order to maintain their constructs when opposed by a Blue Lantern's own constructs. It is believed that a seventh degree Red Lantern is not affected by this restriction. * Love Influence: Love can be difficult for a red lantern. As love is the opposite of anger on the spectrum, any Red Lantern who feels a sufficient love for another being will have difficulty channeling the powers of their ring. Red Lanterns of higher mastery levels usually have greater control over their emotions and are better able to focus their rage to overcome this weakness. * Regained Sentience: Though the Red Lantern may have regained their mind at this level, they still must fight through the fugue of anger and rage that continually cloud their thoughts and drive their actions. * Hunger: Being abandoned in space for years without food has given Apex a psychological impulse to eat whenever possible. As a Czarnian his body is able to process excess nutrients without harmful effect, but if in a situation where he is actually deprived of food for hours he can slip into a berserker rage. * Libido: Apex is driven by survival instincts and the need to mate is particularly strong in him, as it is in his father. If unable to fulfill this drive, Apex can become easily agitated and irrational. Also, every so often (varies due to a number of circumstances) Apex will be driven by a painful urge to procreate. As he is still too young to impregnate or become pregnant himself, it is likely these urges happen several times a year as is the case with most young Czarnians. Once he reaches full maturation this drive will only occur once every decade or two.Deluxe Oracle File: Apex Trivia and Notes Trivia * Apex was partnered with the Human Apprentice Red Lantern known as Malice. Both are members of the Challengers and both are supervised by a secret operative, who is apparently Atrocitus' lieutenant on Earth. * Apex is strongly susceptible to brain freezes, but finds them "delightful" and a borderline high. * Apex cracks his neck all the time. * Apex uses the word ”weasel” in conversation far too often. * Talks to inanimate objects when drunk. * Apex sometimes speaks about himself in the third person. * Drools and snores loudly when napping. * Apex compulsively interrupts people telling stories to interject facts about the story that he or she only knows because they have been told the story before, not because they were involved with it. * Will totally spoil movies if he's seen them before you. * Has very bad, almost toxic, gas. * Apex is somewhat bigoted toward nearly all alien races... even Czarnians. * Apex finds oceans to be strange and fascinating concepts. Will often bring them up in conversations out of nowhere. * Apex is actually highly sensitive to criticism. A particularly pointed critique on his character or performance can cause him to storm out of the room and pout, usually resulting in him being cranky until he has a chance to sleep it off. * Ghosts scare Apex. Though he is unlikely to flee in terror when confronted by one, he will be anxious to leave anywhere he suspects a ghost is present. * Apex can't keep a secret to save his life, often blurting out what he knows for no reason, and almost always answering spilling the beans of whatever he knows when an attractive person is inquiring. Notes * Apex is an original character created by ArkhamRedX. * Apex's face resembles the face of New 52 Lobo. Links and References * Appearances of Apex Category:Original Characters Category:ArkhamRedX/Creator Category:Erased From Continuity Category:Candidates for deletion